


I've never seen you this way before

by surprisedreader



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, M/M, Outing, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisedreader/pseuds/surprisedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny gets an email from an unknown sender with a video attached. Curiosity gets the best of him and now he has to deal with the fact that he not only knows Kaner is in to men, but that he knows what Kaner sounds like sucking dick and cumming while calling his name. He's not sure of the sender is trying to help them get together or blackmail them but regardless he can't stop watching the video anyway. Now if only he could convince Kaner to stop running the other way every time he saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The party is in full swing every inch of Jonny’s house is filled with team mates and their partners or their kids and it’s great. The alcohol is flowing liberally and laughter can be heard from almost every area of the house. It’s just before preseason and they are having one last hurrah before they all have to buckle down for the season. Seabs is manning the grill with a carless confidence Jonathan wished he had but it always seemed like the second he looked away whatever he was trying to cook burned. Whatever they couldn’t all be master chiefs. He was more than happy to let the D man do the work while he got to enjoy the delicious outcome. He is headed for the fridge for another beer when his phone chimes. Someone’s dog followed closely by a gaggle of kids run through his feet howling with laughter making him do an awkward shimmy step to avoid crushing anyone before he can wiggle his phone free from his pocket. Beer safely procured, Jonny steps out of the busy kitchen and into his hallway taking a healthy sip before really getting a look at his screen. There is an email icon with the emergency symbol next to it. He used to take these seriously before the team realized how to mark everything as an emergency to just stress him out. Now the little exclamation point doesn’t faze him at all. The fact that he doesn’t recognize the email does give him pause though. The subject line reads – “Take a hint Tazer” and the body of the email only holds a downloadable link.   
He shouldn’t. It’s probably from some weirdo who got his email or one of his boys messing with him and it’s a virus. Either way it can’t be good and he should give it to HR and let them do their thing…or delete it.   
“Hey Tazer!” Someone is shouting for him from outside and he can hear it through the open windows. They were setting up a game of horse shoes not long ago. Someone is probably looking for a partner.   
“Give me a minute!” He hollers back clicking the download button and taking another sip of his beer. How bad could it really be.   
The file takes longer to load than Jonny is expecting and he almost grows bored waiting, about to shove the phone back in his pocket and find out what it is later when his video player on his phone kicks on.   
Porn.   
Kinky porn.  
He laughs out loud ready to take the video outside and find out who sent him it when what he is looking at registers as more than just naked flesh.   
It was a man on the screen before him. They are laid on a bed arms tied behind their back in a manner that looked uncomfortable. The rope was wrapped around the shoulders then back down above the elbows and then down the middle and around the wrists. There was more rope around the legs pinning his calves against the backs of his thighs and then up through the bottom opening of a hockey skate so that the man tied up couldn’t wiggle the rope down his thighs even if he tried keeping his legs well and truly trapped. The skate was missing the blade.   
It was a weird thing to notice but Jonathan’s brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment. And honestly he didn’t think he could really be blamed for not being able to process at normal speeds, because while the cameraman filming this debauchery was getting great angles of the man on screens spread thighs, his wide shoulders and muscled back pulled tight by all that rope the thing Tazer was stuck on was that he knew that thatch of blond hair.   
He knew those curls.   
The camera was set down on a table showing off all the 5’ 10’’ bound frame perched right on the edge of the mattress. The camera man walked onto the screen only showing from waist down, and while logically he knew it was likely going to be a man they sudden zing at seeing it made an equal dose of fear and want go through him.   
“Jonny!” They were yelling for him outside again and he jerked trying to close the video with shaking hands but just managing to skip ahead. Heavy panting sounds fell from his speaker making him look down again.   
Fuck.   
Fuck. The man on screen was shaking and sweating, he had obviously skipped a head a lot because the man was in shambles. “You’re doing good sweetheart.” Someone cooed from off screen gently brushing sweaty limp curls out of his face. The angle changed again and now they were looking down on him and Jonny could see that there was something pressed inside. The camera man showed a button to the lens before pushing it once making the man on the bed writhe as much as he could, tied down the way he was. The toy must have shut off abruptly because the blond was left panting again eyes closed and shivering while he was pulled forward a little and his face tilted up.   
“Jonny?” The gentle questioning sound of his name from those lips startled him so bad he jerked and it took him a half a second to realize it hadn’t come from the video. Looking up, Kaner was standing at the end of the hall. The winger was smiling at him looking confused. “You watching porn?” He asked a laugh in his voice. “In the hallway? I mean I know you had been hard up lately man but this-“ Kaner paused in walking towards him probably due to the look on Jonnys face.   
“Tazer you alright?” He asked looking him over as the wet sound of a blow job filled the hall making Jonathan flush.   
“Eyes up Patty.” The man on the screen said and Kaners eyes snapped up from their assessment of Jonny looking startled. “That’s a good boy Patty, open up our throat.” The surprise in those baby blues, that Jon had no doubt would match the ones on the screen, quickly turned to panic all the color drained from his face.   
“Shut it off!” He hissed panic and rage waring over his features making Jon take a step back.   
“Pat-“   
“Shut it OFF!” He should just explain that he had no idea where the video came from. That he hadn’t gone looking for it or anything. He should say that they would find out who sent it and take care of it that there was nothing to worry about. Instead when Patrick took a step towards him he lifted his arm like they were playing a game of keep away.   
“Who is that?”   
Patrick made a wounded sound and backed up like he could physically remove himself from the question. “Get rid of it.” He hesitated and then forced himself to look Jonny in the eye. “Please get rid of it.” He sounded scared and Jonny wanted nothing more than to reach forward and promise he would. That he would do it right now, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Kaner’s eyes looked wet and fear in his face made him look 5 years younger.  
Jonny had the sudden desire to put him on his knees and take care of him. “Fuck.” He whispered and Patrick flushed all the way up his ears before fleeing.   
People were calling for him again. Jonny shut and locked his phone quickly changing the password to his fingerprint even though he hated that. He didn’t want to risk anyone else getting into his phone before he jammed it with more force than necessary into his pocket. He would have to handle things with Patrick later. First he would need to get through this party and then convince his dick that that hadn’t been the best porn he had seen in ages…even if it was a lie.  
Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" Patrick growled into the phone.    
"Good afternoon Chancy. How are you Chancy? These are acceptable ways to start a conversation. Your aggression really-"   
"You sent him. My. Video!" Patrick snarled cutting off man on the other end of the line. "Not even just any video,  THAT video. Chancy what the fuck where you thinking?"   
"I was thinking, sweetheart, that I had given you plenty of time to work this out your self. And you my sweet, sweet boy took too long." There is the sound of typing in the background.  He had forgot that Chancy had gotten a 9 to 5. He didn't need to. Chancy was a trust fund baby, he did it mostly out of boredom.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Patrick asked softly. His insides felt like liquid. Burning hot and cold with shame and fear and some fluttering feeling he was trying to crush that bordered strangely on hope.  
"You did this to your self when you refused to take responsibility for the way you felt." Chancy told him point blank. "People can't live in denial, it will eat them from the inside out. You knew I would do something if you didn't. You knew it."  
"You're hurting me." Patrick whispered dropping down to the bed and pressing a palm to his chest to try to ease the ache there.  
"You are hurting yourself!" Chansy snapped back at him. It was the closest thing to a yell Patrick had ever heard from the other man. Chansy was sweet. Gentle, but firm. He didn't yell. He'd never needed to before. Patrick sniffed back tears. Fucking Jesus H Christ he was a walking disaster. The sound of aggressive stapling started in the background. Chancy was waiting. The man had the patience of a saint. He had shown Patrick more than enough times that he could out wait the wingers stubborn refusale to talk about what he needed.   
"I can't do this Chancy...I can't put this on him."  
"And what about you? What about what you're putting on yourself? I'm supposed to sit back and watch you tear yourself up. For years? For what? Some stupid pretty face you had the misfortune to fall in love with? I won't do it any more Patty, I just won't."   
They sat in silence for another moment the only sound between them Patrick's sniffles, even the stapling had stopped. Pat pulled on a lose thread of his comforter and ignored the chime indicating that he had gotten a text. It was probably Sharpy again asking where he had gone in such a hurry. Sharpy was just going to have to fucking deal though because he was in the middle of a defcon 1 level crisis. If there was ever a time for nukes this would be it.  
Mostly so he could blow himself up and not deal with the tragedy that was headed his way but still...nukes didn't seem like such a bad idea.   
"How am I supposed to fix this?" Patrick asked laying on the bed and pressing his face into his pillows.  Maybe he could just lock himself in his room and never come out again. Drown himself in netflix and overpriced pillows and ice cream. Seemed reasonable.  
Chancy scoffed on the other end on the line. "My silly boy. You're not going to be able to fix it. That's the whole point. You're not going to be able to laugh it off and say just kidding. You're not going to be able to say its no big deal. You are going to have to accept whatever this brings. The up side to that is your going to finally know whether he can feel the same for you or if he is as straight as you have always feared. Either way, regardless of the outcome, you will have an answer and you can move on. You can't live in this stasis any more. I can't let you."   
Chansy sounded genuinely worked up on the other end of the phone and it made Patrick's gut tighten in guilt. A knee jerk reaction from when Chancy was more then just his friend and major confidante. He had been Patrick's dom once. For all that he was flamboyant and embraced his sexuality whole heartedly and more on the feminine side he was no roll over sub like he looked. Chancy was an amazing dom. Perfect for Patrick once, who had been so heart sick with guilt and want once he had realized his feeling for his captain that he didn't know which way was up anymore.   
Chancy had taken him and guided him through some of his hardest times as an adult while he was really still discovering who he was,  with a gentle hand and a firm command. Patrick would always be grateful.  
"I hate you..." Patrick muttered into his bedding and Chancy made a content hmming sound in agreement. The typing started up again on the other end on the phone and in was soothing. Chancy always had that affect. He used to run his fingers through Pats curls, slowly working out the knots and scratching nails over his scalp. It had been nice. Even during the worst of it, when he had hated himself more than he'd ever thought possible that slow continuous motion had been soothing. He wished Chancy was there doing it now. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" Patrick asked.   
The typing stopped again and Patrick opened his eyes to look around his room. It was a shitty question. Chancy had his own mess that despite his best efforts Patrick hadn't been able to get the other to talk about. He was an asshole...he should also clean his room. He thought vaguely if Tazer saw him room right now he would have a feild day mocking him for the mess. Then again Tazer probably wouldn't be coming in his room for a long time now so really it didn't matter.   
"Patrick...you love me like...like a teenager loves their parents.  Distantly and without much notice. You love HIM like...he is the sun to your earth. The center of your solar system." He could practicality hear the capital letters in that statment.  
"The sun?" Patrick laughed startled.  
"Gurl, it was the largest round thing I could think of in comparison to that boys ass. Have you seen that thing.  I mean really. If he turns out to not be gay it would be a travesty for the community."   
Partick snorted a laugh into his sheets before he stated cracking up. "You're the worst."   
"That's not what you were saying last time I came over." Chancy teased.   
"I'm hanging up. You're an embarrassment."   
The other man laughed again. "Listen baby boy,  you let me know if you need a little less Degrassi and a little more Gilmore Girls ok. I'm serious. I will fly out there if you need me to."  
"I may need a little less Gilmore Girls and a little more Prison Break. If you know what I mean."  
"I see that you tried to make my references manly but the fact that you knew them at all makes me giggle.  You're so gay Patty."  
"Fuck you. I'm really hanging up now."   
"Go get your man Melanie Smooter."   
Patrick hung up the phone to Chancys cackling on the other line. He wanted to be mad. There were a hundred better ways to letting Jonny know that he was gay. Specifically gay for Jonny, but most of those ways involved Patrick maning up and doing something about it himself. Which was likely to happen in a time frame of ne- and -ver. The second half the problem lied with Chancy not knowing how to do anything quietly. Everything was grand gestures and large statments. The idea of subtle went right over his perfectly styled head. The other man knew that in his own mind he was doing the right thing.  Patrick wasn't prone to agree with him currently as he was the one left feeling like he wanted to vomit up his lunch because of the nerves but what can you do.   
He was going to have to talk to Jonny...that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and avoid the ever living god out of him first. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tazer would like to say that he deleted the video from his phone as soon as everyone from the party left. He would also like to say that he was still blissful unaware of what Patrick Kane looked like with his mouth full of someone's cock. He would really, really like to say that he hadn't gotten off harder than he had in ages with Kaners porn as his musical background while imagining feeding his own dick past those plump lips, but...you know. He does his best not to be a liar so...  
He is going to hell. There is no doubt in his mind that this by far is the worst thing he has ever done and that includes the time he left out chocolate that Sharpys dog Shooter ate and never came clean about it. (The dog is fine now and Jonny had even offered to help with the vet bills under the guise of being a good captain despite Abby giving him the serious side eye for a month after) This was so much worse.   
So, so much worse because he can't unsee it. And he doesn't want to.   
Jonny is comfortably bi. His patents know.  His brother knows. A few close friends, Dan Watt, TJ Oshie, Sid Crosby. Sidney was an accident and not really a story he likes to tell but it involves drinking, laughing, superstitions, a lucky kiss and a pissed of group of penguins.  
He isn't looking to come out.  He gets that somday maybe he would like to but for now he was more than happy to just keep it to himself. He isnt ready to go around shouting it from the rooftops or you know make a porn video as proof or anything but...making a video with Kaner wouldn't be that bad.   
Fuck. What a disaster.  
He hadn't even known Kaner was into dudes. Tazer wants to be jealous. He wants to march right up to Patrick and demand to know why he hadn't told.  Did he think Jonny would be a prick about it?  That he wouldn't be supportive? Well Jonny would have been supportive of the gay stuff and the bdsm stuff it seemed Kaner was into maybe not so much the video stuff because then shit like this happens.  People you don't want to have it get their hands on it and you're left hoping they don't fuck you over.   
Jonny wants nothing more than to tell Kaner all this, the only problem is every time the shorter blonde sees him he high tails it in the other direction. It would be funny if it weren't so damn annoying.   
Its been nearly two weeks since the first unintentionally viewing of the "video". Patrick and Jonny have taken to glaring at each other from across the table when they are at team dinners and their fights on the bench have kicked up a notch despite hardly ever playing on each others line. Sharpy is giving them both seriously unhappy looks that don't bode well for either of them if they don't quit it soon. Seabs and Duncs have already attempted a "what the fuck is going on" intervention but Jonny was able to push them off with the promise that Kaner was just pissed about something he said about one of his sisters and that he was going to apologize soon. They didn't seem to buy it but they did accept it for the time being.   
Jonny flopped back onto his hotel bed with a heavy sigh. He needed a shower. He was sweaty from practice and he needed to eat and nap before the game against the Blues. TJ had sent him a text asking about meeting up after the game but Jonny wasn't sure he could face the other man and not spill the beans. Tj had a horribly good nack at weaseling information out of Jonny that he didn't want to give.   
God he was frustrated.   
He needed to sleep. Jonny shoved his hand down his pants and rubbed meanly at his slowly hardening cock. The only sure fire way he had of falling asleep was jerking off. He closed his eyes and pitcured Patrick. Normally he would push the thought away,  but he was running out of patience and just wanted to get through it.  He pulled his hand back out and licked a broad strip up the center before getting back to work. Patrick in the video looked younger. He still had some of his baby fat on him and it made him look strangely soft with the rope digging into his skin.  Jonny wondered what he would look like know all tied up. Less soft with all his muscles from the preseason bulking him up that was for sure. Would he sound the same choking on Jonny's cock?  Jonny wasn't as thick as the man in the video but he was longer,  he wondered if Kaner would be able to take it. Or if he would cough and choke and cry getting spit all over himself as he tried is best to swallow the whole length. Would he know how to play his tounge along Jonnys foreskin? Would he lap at the tip if Jonny left it resting against his abused lips. Heat spread through Jonny's belly embarrassingly fast. He could picture Kaners lashes clumped together with fat tears as he looked up at Jonny with those big blue eyes.   
Fuck! Fuuuck.  
Jonny's orgasm ripped through him leaving him panting on the bed with knots in his thighs. Jonny blinked his eyes open slowly and sighed. He was going to have to figure out the shower and food thing later.  Sleep was creeping up on him alarmingly fast with the pent up frustration cooling on his thighs. 

The game went well even if they did lose.  Both teams played hard and gave a good effort and it was the start of the season so the boys were more than willing to shake it off in favor of enjoying a night out.   
"Tazer you coming with?" Shawzy asked twisting this way and that to stretch out his back.  He had taken a nasty hit in the third that made him go down wrong.  He waved everyone off but there was no doubt that his back was sore.    
"I'm having a later dinner. I can catch up with you guys after if your all still out." Jonny said toweling off his hair.   
"Oh. You and Kaner get your shit all sorted then?" Crow chirped throwing a dirty towel Jonny's way.  
Jonny batted the offending cloth away before frowning and working pants up his legs.  "What?"  
"Kaner said he was getting dinner too when we asked him. You guys aren't going together?"  
"No I'm catching up with TJ." He confessed frowning a little harder. Who did Patrick know in Saint Louis? Who did Patrick know in Saint Louis well enough to get dinner with instead of just drinks. Slipping on his shoes and buttoning up his shirt Jonny smiled at the guys and patted their shoulders.  "I will see you guys at the bar alright."   
Shawzy nodded but didn't look happy and Crow was hitting Jonny's back with some serious goalie eyes. Jon wouldn't call it fleeing but he did walk a little faster.  
The kids could be scary when they wanted to. Not that he was going to admit that to them.   
Unlike his teammates Tj was grinning from ear to ear when he saw him. "JT my man how have you been?"   
Jonny smiled back at him accepting the bro hug and jovial pats on the back before taking his seat. "You're in good spirits. It's just the start of the season man no need to get so excited."   
"Don't be a Debbie downer. We earned our win let me enjoy it how I feel like huh." Jonny shrugged his agreement before relaxing back into his seat. He needed this.  The restaurant was nice without being pretentious and Tj had gotten them a table in the back so they were unlikely to be bothered by fans. There was an easy back and forth as the waiter came and took their orders and they talked about TJs wife and their expectations for the year Jonny looking into buying a home.  Nothing too serious just gentle inquiries and mindless chatter. It was just what he needed. Jonny was half way through his meal when Tj set his wine glass down with an air of purpose. "So...we gonna talk about why you have been giving Patrick Kane sad eyes or are we gonna ignore it?"   
"I have not been-"  
"Easy tiger. Don't get your panties all in a twist alright. I'm just wondering because he has been giving you some shifty eyes too."  
Jonny stared down at his plate and toyed with his food while Tj made disproving noises at him.  "I didn't do anything."  
"I never said you did." Tj replied stabbing a green bean with his fork and waved it in Jonny's direction. "You two finally bang?" Jonny made a choking noise and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Tj was too damn close to the truth. "Please stop." Jonny whined at him looking up and giving him pleading eyes.   
The winger gave him a judgment look as he chewed slowly on his food. "I'm talking it back, you did do something."  
"I didn't-"  
"You and Patrick are all good?" Tj asked.  
"Yes" Jonny hissed back at him wishing he would just shut up.   
"Buddy, buddy?"  
"Absolutely."  
"No problems."   
"None."  
"Cool. We should invite him and his friend over to eat with us then."  
That gave Jonny pause. "What?"   
"He is sitting right over there." Tj said nodding hid head to a spot behind Jonny and smiling slyly.   
Jonny didn't want to give Tj the satisfaction in looking but he couldn't not. He turned around and sure enough Patrick was seated across the room with another male. Patrick was smiling looking genuinely happy; it was the most at ease Jonny had seen him in weeks.   
The man across from him was grinning widely telling some story using large hand motions and drastic facial expressions making Patrick throw his head back and laugh.  Their eyes met  as their laughter died down and they shaired a smile. The brunette set his hand down on top of Patrick's casually like he had done it a thousand times. Patrick in turn ran his thumb along the other man's knuckle slowly, intimately. It made something uncomfortably close to jealousy coil in Jonny's stomach. But more than jealous Jonny felt unbelievable longing.   
"That right there." Tj spoke up making Jonny look away startled. "That is the look im talking about."  
"Piss off." Jonny snapped. He wanted to leave. His skin felt like it wasn't on right. Too tight leaving him feeling frayed and uncomfortable. Like he had to stretch and move to get it to settle back on correctly. Or maybe curl up in bed and never move again to ease the tension that was running through him. Either way he couldn't stay here. "I told the boys I would meet them at the bar. You've got this right." Jonny said standing and patting his pockets to make sure he had all his stuff.    
"Woah, hey wait man what just happened?" Tj asked jumping to his feet making his chair squeal as it lurched backwards. "JT sit down.  Come on I never get to see you. I won't push anymore alright just..." he faded off and Jonny knew his shoulders must have been up around his ears.  People were probably staring at them, they were making a scene. Jonny liked to be looked at but not like this. Not when he was flushed with embarrassment and he felt like he was going to catch fire from the inside out. He should sit down. He should apologize for his behavior and sit the fuck back down, but he was stuck weighing the pros and cons of straight up running for the door.    
"My word. You must be Jonathan Toews." There was a large hand at the small of Jonny's back urging him forward, back around his chair. The sudden touch made Jonny start with surprise but the gentle yet firm hand on his back kept him steady. "Patty had told me ALL about you. Honestly I have been dying to meet you. I can't believe it has taken us this long to be in the the same room. Please darling sit." Those large hand were on Jonny's shoulders pressing down ever so gently making Jonny sink back down in his seat. He looked over his shoulder and Kaner was hovering half way across the room legitimately ringing his hand nervously.   
"Patrick..." the man now sitting on Jonny's left called. "Come join us wont you please." The way it was worded sounded like a request but the way Patrick winced before walking towards them and taking his place at the table made it seem like it wasn't.   
"Chancy-" Patrick whispered softly drawing the man's dark eyes.    
"Now now don't fret. I just want a chance to meet your friends." Chancy teased smiling while folding his hands together and resting his chin on his laced fingers. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick jammed his foot into his shoe while throwing all his stuff into his bag.  He was already dressed, albeit his skin had still been damp when he had pulled them on so they were sticking to him uncomfortably and his hair was only partially dry but he had plans and those plans didn't like to be kept waiting.   
"Woah where you off to in such a hurry Peeks? Got a hot date?" Sharpy teased coming out of the shower and raising his eyebrow at Patricks fully showered and ready to go state.  
"Something like that." He agreed smiling unable to fight back how happy he was regardless of the fact he knew he was gonna get the "face" later. "Don't be jelly."  
"Wait you're not going out with us?" Shawzy asked following behind Sharpy out of the shower.   
"Aww don't be sad Mutt. I know you'll miss me but I have dinner plans." Kaner shot back throwing the rest of his stuff in his bag so that the maintenance guys could just grab it and go. "I'll still be back in time to tuck you in." Shawzy flipped him the bird and Kaner laughed giving the room at large a mock salute as he hurried out the door; long before Tazer was out of his own shower.   
He didnt run because that would be embarrassing but he did speed walk down the hallway.   
"Hey stranger." Someone called at him.  
Kaner paused just to take in the view. Chancy stood at the end of the hall leaning against the wall casually as you please.  
He was wearing straight legged jeans, his cheepest pair of dress shoes and a saint louis blues sweatshirt. It was the most dressed down Patrick had ever seen him out in public.  His hair was still styled and his eyebrows had definitely been done but he was sporting the signs of a five o'clock shadow on his square jaw.  
"Well...come on then." Chancy teased opening up his arms.   
Patrick broken down and jogged the last few feet piling himself into the others arms. Chancy pulled him in close and the panic that had taken hold in his chest for the past two weeks settled. Chancy wasn't that much taller than Patrick he had maybe 2 or 3 inches on him and was definitely thinner he was the perfect height to rest his cheek against Patrick's hair though and hold him tight.  
"Slumming it I see." Patrick teased pressing his face into Chancys chest a second longer just to breathe in his rich smooth Armani scent before pulling back.  The brunette clicked his tounge in distaste at Patrick and ran his hand over the shorter man's hair.    
"This is my rugged look, and you're one to talk. I can hardly believe I voluntarily go out into public with you. We are stopping at my house." Chancy pulled out a beanie and jammed it down over Patrick's wet hair to hide it from view. "You, my boy, are a walking disaster. How do you survive without me."   
"You're a shitty host." Kaner complained following the other man out of the building to valet. He wanted to reach his hand out and let Chancy lead him around but they were still in the Scottrade. Chancy wouldn't mind but Patrick's manager would murder him...or at least send strongly worded emails about how he felt about surprises.  
"You show up to my game with tickets I got for you and you wear the other teams colors. Is that a number 8 jersey? Plager? Really? You know he retired like a billion years ago."  
Chancy made a huming noise as he handed over tipping money to the valet and walked around and opened Patrick's door.    
Kaner rolled his eyes but slid into the corvette without complaint. He had lost the door battle a long time ago there was no use trying to rehash it now. It wasn't until Chancy was well on his way that he spoke again. "I would have worn your number, love, but then we would have never made it out in time for dinner. I know how you like your name on things." Patrick flushed at that but didn't deny it.  Chancy knew every kinky thing Patrick had ever even thought about and seeing his name on things was a huge turn on for him.  Chancy once had handed him a black maker and told him that anywhere on his body was free game.   
Patrick originally thought it was stupid but they had spent the evening with Patrick scrawling his name, number, dreams, and wishes all across Chancys olive skin. By morning they were both covered in smears of ink, hickys, and cum.  
"Also if my extensive research was correct," Chancy added looking over at Patrick and raising an eye brow as if to say prove I'm wrong. "Plager was a defenseman known for making people answer for pushing his teammates around. Last I checked you were my team Patty."  
Patrick flushed embarrassed from the forethought that had to go into that. "You're embarrassing. And corny, I don't even play for the Blues." Patrick muttered feeling petulant in his embarrassment. "You gonna fist fight Jonny for me if he doesn't give me an answer I like?"  
"You bet your sweet ass I would. At the very least I would swing my man purse at him a few times to teach him a lesson."   
The last part made Patrick snort out a laugh and press his head to the window. "You would probably win. Tazer is shit at fighting." They fell into a comfortable quiet for a moment before Chancy glanced over at Patrick again and sighed.  
"You want to talk now or later." He asked.   
Now meant they had all evening to talk about video and how Patrick was still avoiding Tazer.   
Later meant Chancy would probably pull Patrick into bed curl them both under the covers and pet his hair while he told him how disappointed he was in him. Both options sucked.  
"Later" Patrick muttered looking out the window refusing to meet Chancys eye. Silence fell again and they both let it stay this time. The heat from the vents pulled at Kaners curls and something soft was playing very low from the speakers. His seat was heated and working wonders on his lower back that was sore from the game. The ride itself was smooth as glass. Next thing Patrick knew he was being shaken awake. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you...you want me too take you to the hotel?"  
"No." Patrick paused to clear his throat when it came out rough from sleep. "No, I'm fine." Chancy gave him a narrow eyed look as they walked into the house together and he didn't look away until he pulled off his jersey as he headed for his room expecting to be followed.  "I'm just going to get changed real quick and we will fix that hair of yours and then we can be off."   
Patrick didn't bother answering as Chancy was already lost in his walk in closet, he dropped down on the bed and sighed honestly wishing he could just go to sleep and let the mess sort itself out. The mattress was soft cradled Patrick's body like a lover.  The duvet was made with down feathers. While Chancy had a lot of money and loved to flaunt it in grand gestures his bed was far less fan fare. Not to say it was cheep, everything from the frame to the sheets was of the best quality it was just...understated and very unlike his normal furnishings.   
"Are you trying to entice me? Laying on my bed like that." Patrick looked up and spotted Chancy standing in the door way. He was dressed in a casual grey suit that made him look quite dapper.   
"If I was would you forget about the talk you want to give me?"  
Chancy smiled and walked towards the bed. He ran one perfectly shaped nail up along Patricks inseam horribly slow making anticipation build like a kindled fire between them. Chancy stopped just before reaching the head of Patrick's dick.  Their eyes met.   
"No." He replied giving the winger a smile and a firm swat dangerously close to his cock making Patrick jerk and curse. "Now go wet your hair so I can fix it for you ya little demon."  
It took no time at all for the taller man to wrestle Patrick's hair into submission with a blow dryer and some mousse then he ushered them out the door and to the restaurant.   
It was a nice place though less expensive than Chancy normally liked but he knew Patrick would prefer it. Chancy lead them to their seats with a warm hand low on Patrick's back.   
He shouldn't let him but this wasn't Chicago and Patrick really wanted just one night where he could feel taken care of for a while. The restaurant had low lights and the smell of warm breads coming from the kitchen.  
Once they were seated Patrick ran his fingers gently along the edge of the table cloth.   
Once a very long time ago, the first time Chancy had every taken Patrick out on an official date, Patrick had confessed that he found table clothes fancy and that any place that had them instantly looked more expensive to him. Chancy had laughed himself sick then and now does his best to only take Patrick to places that have table clothes. "Only the best for my boy." He teased catching Patrick playing with the edge of the cloth. The joke made Patrick genuinely smile and relax back into his seat.   
"How have you been Chancy?" It was a legitimate question. They texted often enough and spoke on the phone when they both had the time but he sometimes forgot with all the babying Chancy was more then willing to dote upon him that sometimes Chancy needed a little bit of looking after as well.   
The brunette shrugged giving a self depreciating smile. "I quite my job again. I don't know how people can do it. I mean YOU have a job you love but let me tell you no one loves being Mr Heartwood's assistant." Chancy said with a dismissive hand wave and an eye roll.   
"The man is beautiful but girl he is dumb as a box of rocks. And mean as a snake." Patrick snorted a laugh into his water and Chancy placed a hand against his heart. "I swear its true. He had a face like an angel but he scowled like this." The brunette made a face like he was sucking a lemon and they both laughed as the waiter came back over. Patrick stayed quite and let Chancy order for both of them.   
"You're being..."Patrick could practicality hear the word needy and he looked down choosing to play with the table cloth again rather than address the fact that he was being annoying. "quiet." Chancy finished watching Patrick closely. "Patty, you know if you want something from me, to talk or get, all you have to do is ask. I would give you anything you needed."   
Patrick looked up then and made a face. "Im just...worn out." He confessed and Chancy smiled back at him like he had done something particularly good. Warm pride filled him at look and it was stupid but pleasing people always made him feel more...useful, wanted. All around good like he had a gooey warm center.  
"Yeah. I can see that. Did you get permission to stay with me tonight ?"   
"More or less." Patrick replied. "They know I'm not coming back until morning.  Coach gave me the judgment eye but said to be back in time for the bus and he wouldn't ask so we are good."   
"Good. Because I have contraband food at my house and Mae West films I have been dying to watch. She is my spirit animal you know." The reference made them both laugh. The othercould definitely be a sassy 1930s movie star diva. Chancy set his hand on top of Patrick's. They shaired a look. The kind they used to shair when they tried dating for a short time. It hadn't worked out. Patrick was too hung up on Jonny and Chancy...Chancy lived to help everyone else. He said he couldn't fall in love. That he cared for people and could be dedicated but loving them the way they should be loved was outside of his ability. They stopped dating but kept sleeping together and eventually their mishap in dating was just something they both grinned about. Patrick ran his thumb over Chancys kuckle with a smile before the squeal of a chair made he jerk back with suprise.   
"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Patrick muttered looking across the room at none other then the current bane of his existence. "Did you know he was going to be here?"   
"How could I have possible known that?" Chancy asked a laugh in his voice.  He looked positively gleeful watching Tj Oshie speaking frantically at Jonathan trying to talk him back into siting down.   
"I'm going over there." Chancy announced leaving their table looking giddy with the opportunity to finally see Patrick's love interest up close.   
Patrick stumbled after him a few steps trying to wave him down and stop him but it was no luck. He stopped and watched with growing horror as Chancy placed his hands on Jonny and lead him like he enjoyed leading Patrick around.   
Jonny looked back over his shoulder and the panic that had subsided while he was with Chancy kicked back into high gear.  
"Patrick..." Chancy called with a smile. "Come join us wont you please."   
Patrick swallowed down his growing need to hid himself under a table and walked as carefully as he could back to the table Chancy had now deemed his own and took a seat.  
"Chancy..." He begged gently making dark eyes slide to him. There was anger there.  Anger that Patrick hadn't taken care of this already. Anger that he was having to get involved at all. Patrick chose to stay quite.  
"Now now don't fret. I just want a chance to meet your friends." Chancy teased letting the anger melt away while he folded his hands together and put his chin on his laced fingers. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
Patrick glanced around the table before looking down again. "Chancy this is Jonathan Toews and Tj Oshie. Guys this is Chancy León."  
"Pleasure to meet you both." Chancy said reaching out a hand to shake both of theirs.  
"The same." Tj threw out with a strained smile when Jonny didn't offer anything. "Ah what do you do Chancy?"   
"I'm between jobs currently." Chance reply flippantly to which Tj nodded  eagerly in understanding.  
"Chancy is a trust fund baby. He only works because he is bored." Patrick sighed stealing Jonny's glass of wine and pounding it back.  
Chancy pouted at him for the trust fund baby announcement. He tried not to tell people because he said it made them look at him differently.   
"That last name are you Spanish?" Tj asked and Chancy shrugged as he waved down their waiter to explan they had moved.   
"My first name came from my mother who was English and my last name is my father who was Spanish. They met here in America for school.  It was quite scandalous when they fell in love you see because they were both from wealthy families who didn't want them to be together. Very Romeo and Juliet." He said with flurish smiling charmingly at the table at large. "What this means for me is I got fabulous skin, a very odd name and three citizenships at birth. All around very cool."  
Patrick frowned at Chancy from across the table. That was the highly romanticized version of events. Chancys patents did come to America for school and they did fall in love and marry the only problem was that for Chancy what it really meant was he wasn't accepted by either side of his extended family. He was the only child but legitimate so there was nothing his family's  
Could do to keep him from the family name and fortune but he was a pariah. His mother lived in England and his father in Spain both of their family's still trying to keep them apart and Chancy bounced back and forth between them his whole childhood. When he was old enough he asked to go to boarding school in the States. It helped them. He had whispered to Patrick one night while they were curled around each other, drunk off cheep wine and confessing to all of the things that worried them. By him leaving both family's were no longer forced to look at him.  The embodiment of their children's rejection of tradition.   
It was a horrible sad story. One that Chancy twisted to make sound beautiful.   
"How did you two meet?" Jonny cut in making them look away from each other and at him.   
"By accident." Patrick threw out before Chancy could really get started. The brunette grinned at him and Jonny scowled.  
"That doesn't really explain anything." He snipped.  
"Darling Patrick stood up for me back in the day. I was a part of this acting troop you see and we had come to do a performance at Shea's theater in Buffalo. What was it we were doing? "  
"Avenue Q." Patrick offered drinking from the wine a server had come and poured them along with bringing out their food.   
"Yes that's right. Avenue Q. Any way me and some of the crew wanted to go and see Niagara Falls while we were there and so we go all bundled in our snow clothes taking pictures and just all around making fools of ourselves you know. And then I spot Patrick. He was with his sisters I think and they were all trying to smash into a picture together and I was instantly smitten. They were adorable." Tj made a noise and shot worried looks at Jonny and Patrick. Chancy's smile took on a flirty look and he continued on. "So a ran up to him and of course I didn't know who he was at the time so I almost got clothes lined by one of his sisters who thought I was a crazy fan." He chuckled at the memory and even Patrick had to crack a smile remembering Erica almost taking Chancy out. "So I tell them that I will take a picture of them if they take a picture of me and my troop. They agree and Patrick hands over his phone."  
"You gave your phone to some stranger?" Jonny asked shooting Patrick an accusing look.  
"It was a long time ago." Patrick snapped back. "Relax."   
The table fell quiet and Tj tapped his fork against his plate in looking around at everyone thoughtfully. "Sooo...he gave you his phone I'm assuming you took the picture and..."  
"Oh!" Chancy said distractedly looking between Patrick and Jonny who had gone back to ignoring each other. Patrick had the urge to defend Jonny as just being cautious. No one ever saw Jonny in the news for doing something stupid, Patrick on the other hand was a different story. He had the right to be worried Patrick might still be out there handing his phone out to strangers. Not that he was just that it wouldn't be overly surprising.   
Chancy finished up the story saying how he had put his number in Patrick's phone, despite Jonny's glare at taking advantage of a clueless young Patrick, how he had flirted and Patrick had turned ten shades of red and his sisters had laughed. But the sealing moment in their friendship came when Chancy and his crew all pressed in for a picture and one of the other boys pressed a kiss to Chancys cheek for the photo and someone hollered out "something I shall not repeat at this table." Chancy said with a laugh.  "But Patrick bless his horribly blushing face stood up for us. I was fine mind you as I'm as comfortably and confidently gay as a dirty Vegas strawberry blonde martini with sugar and pop rocks on my rim but Jeff the poor boy was just coming out and had been so horribly embarrassed and ashamed I was afraid that he was going spend the next five years trying to talk himself straight again. But that's not how it played out thanks to Patty."  
Jonny looked startled all of a sudden.   
"You alright?" Tj asked and he nodded quickly looking at Chancy with an hint of caution.   
"After they whole ordeal was over Patrick gave back my phone and he had put  
His number in it as well." Chancy continued. "Said if me or any of the cast wanted a tour around town to let him know.  That not all western New Yorkers were assholes. I think he did it because he was so embarrassed by the other guys behavior but we became friends out of it so I don't really mind." Chancy finished before looking directly at Jonny. "I loved acting on the open stage, Buffalo was my first taste of that but I really always wanted to be in movies you know. There is just something about knowing that after you put yourself on film you can just reply it again and again. Plus you can share it with all your friends."   
" You!" Jonny snarled low and from the back of his throat looking a cross between furious and surprised.   
"Alright and now we are leaving." Patrick said firmly getting up to physically go get his check from the waiter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chancy had the decency to look chagrined when Patrick glared at him but Jonathan was too mad to care. The man in front of him was the one who tied Patrick up. Who could make Patrick's eye glaze over with pleasure and pain and want and need. He was the one who could take strong, brash, willful Patrick to his knees and make him not only suck cock but WANT to do it. He hated him. He hated him with a rage that he hadn't even known he was able to feel before. It pushed at him from under his skin like a beast trying to escape, trying to claw its way up and out of his throat. He wanted to flip the table.  He wanted to break the glasses,  throw the plates. He wanted to get his hands on the darker skinned man and use every ounce of his strength to tear him away from Patrick and never let him get any where close again.   
"You." The word came out like a snarl and those dark eyes slide away from the annoyed looking Patrick to actually gaze at him and for a moment those eyes looked impressed. He met Tazers fury head on and looked like he liked what he saw. "You bastard! You worthless untrustworthy-"  
"Jonny!" Tj cut in standing up and putting his hand on Jonny's shoulder as if to hold him back. He angled himself between the two of them pushing Jonny a little further away from the room full of gawking patrons. The restaurants croud had thinned since their arrival but it was nearing closing so that was expected. There were still enough people to cause gossip though,  or god forbid catch something on camera.  "Jonathan for the love of Christ man quiet down. We are in public."   
Jonny let Tj push him back a few steps but dug his heels in at the last second. "He  trusted you!" He yelled his body felt like a rubber band stretched too tight. Like if Tj moved his hands away from Jonathans chest, if the winger put any less pressure on him he would fly across the room, unstoppable. "He let you...you..." Tazer tore his eyes away from the amused looking Chancy to Patrick who looked physical pained by the whole conversation. Blue eyes looked up and met brown. Patrick looked tired. There were dark bags under his eyes that it was to early in the season for him to have. The realization that it was the video that Jonny had seen that was causing that stress made something sick turn in his stomach.  The steak he had just eaten felt like lead, the wine like acid. All that hatred  he had felt towards Chancy turned inward. He was the one Patrick was avoiding. He was the one who had seen something he wasn't supposed to.  The one who instead of deleting it had transferred it to his computer. A cold wash of shame flooded through Jonny leaving his limbs feeling like jelly. He couldn't tell for a moment if the trembling in his limbs was really happening or if it was in his mind.   
"How could you send that to me when he trusted you enough to even let you do it the first place?"  
Jonathan had lowered his voice but Tj looked even more panicked then he had before. "Holy shit. Okay I don't know what you guys are talking about but it definitely shouldn't be happening here."  
"You haven't watched the whole thing?" Chancy asked looking for the first time startled before laughing and leaning back in his chair. "So what is it? It make you squeamish or do you just have no stamina?"  
All the anger that had dissipated from before came roaring back to life and Jonny was pushing forward again this time Patrick was pushing him back.   
"Jonny stop it.  Just...just stop."  
"He took advantage of you!" He hissed softly so only the two of them would hear looking down at the top of Patrick's head.  The blonde sighed before looking up. "You don't know what your talking about."  
"I know what I saw." Jonny insisted. The statment made them both blush and look away from each other.   
"Chancy didn't do anything wrong." Patrick said finally speaking up after a moment.   
"He-" Jonny tried to cut in but Patrick placed a finger against his lips looking up to meet his eyes again. Something like fear was in them but determination was as well. "He didn't do 'anything' I hadn't already agreed to Tazer."   
Patrick let those words settle between them his eyes darting over Jonny's face to gauge him for his understanding. Anything, Patrick said. Did that include sending the video to Jonny in the first place.   
Jonny opened his mouth but nothing came out. Patrick sighed and stepped away.  
"I will see you in the morning Tazer."  
Patrick picked up his leftovers and started for the door. Chancy smiled at Jonny and Tj and gave them a mock salute. "Please to meet you both." He called before falling in behind Patrick.   
They were half way across the room when Jonny found his voice. "Dont go." Nearly all the other patrons had gone but Tj glanced around the room nervously anyway. Patrick paused in his retreat and looked at the taller man in question. "Dont go with him." Jonny added on feeling desperate.  
Kaner sighed face falling a little. "Why not?" He asked. Jonny said nothing and Patrick shook his head again in disappointment. "Give me a reason..." the words could have sounded challenging instead they came of like a request.   
Jonny opened his mouth but nothing came out again. That sick oily feeling of his own betrayal swam in his stomach still.  How could he demand Patrick go back to the hotel when he really wasn't any better then Chancy.   
"Goodnight Tazer, Tj." Patrick said gently nodding his farewell at then both before leaving the restaurant.   
The car ride back to the hotel was awkward. Jonny didn't talk the whole time. Bouncing his leg in annoyance and nerves. They pulled up and he muttered his thanks about to get out when Tj grabbed his arm.  
"I dont know what happened between you and that man and Kane..." Jonny rolled his eyes about to wave him off when the other pressed forward. "But I can make a few educated guesses."   
"Tj-" Jonny started with a sigh.   
"Don't Tj me man. Look I just want you to think alright. Think!  I'm not telling you one way or the other what to do. And you know I will always have your back but...but Jon you don't do casual. You don't know how-"  
"What does that have to do with-"  
"Fucking let me finish talking!" Tj snapped slamming his hand against the wheel. "If you don't want Kane to date and to come out with you should leave him alone. You can't just...drag him out of a relationship because someone else picked up one of your toys you weren't ever gonna play with and that makes you mad. That's shitty as fuck."  
"Why does it have to be dating?  I can do casual sex." Jonny shot back petulantly.  
"I'm not ever gonna say I understand it but you and Kane have always been weird about each other. If you think for one second that you could sleep with him and be fine with him going back to 'what's his fucking name' afterwards you have hit your head too many times bro. Exclusive is the only way you would want him."  
Jonny's leg started bouncing again with anxiety. "Say I agree with you." Tj made a rude snorting noise at that and rolled his eyes when Jonny shot him an angry look. "Just because we were hypothetical dating doesn't mean we would have to come out."  
"Jonathan...it's Patrick Kane your talking about man. He was just out with a very obviously gay man on what was a no holds barred date, in a hockey city, in the middle of the season. You think for one second he would be happy enough, subtle enough to keep a relationship with you under wraps for more then ten seconds? Come on. Get real."  
Cold sweat broke out across Jonny's neck his leg was tapping unbearable fast.  He pushed his hand against his knee to still the leg and used his free hand to rub at the back off his neck.   
"I'm not...trying to scare you. I'm not even trying to sway you one way or the other I just don't want you to get hurt; and since I know you and I know Kane has the ability to make you lose your fucking mind I would settle for just limiting the damage."   
Jonny swallowed hard and looked at Tj. It was like the tenth time that evening he was at a lose for word. He settled for nodding quickly, in agreement or understanding he wasn't even sure of himself before pushing out of the car. He fled into the building and up to his room in record time.   
He stripped down to his boxers plugged his phone in to charge, ignoring the blinking new message symbol and climbed in to bed. Sleep was his best option. No over thinking about weather Kaner wanted him to watch the video or not. No thinking about Tj's over analyzing of Jonny's inability to be honest with himself about wanting Patrick for himself. No wondering if Patrick was on his knees right now. Hands tied behind his back dick hard, red and waiting for release. Lips shiny with spit and precum, hole twitching with the need to be filled.  
Fuck.  
Jonny threw the covers off trying to let the cool air calm his raging hard on.   
'He didn't do anything I didn't agree to.' Patrick had said., Anything. Jonny tried to picture Kaner agreeing to be bound and teased to the cusp of orgasm only to be pulled back again and again until he was in tears. He wondered if Chancy was the one to ask if he could fuck Patrick's face or if Patrick's oral fixation made him request it. He wondered if Patrick wanted Jonny to picture sliding his own dick against the wingers ass cheeks, his head flirting with the blondes hole.  
"Fuck."   
Jonny slid out of bed and over to his bag.  He pulled out his laptop and a set of headphones before crawling back into bed bracing himself against the headboard and getting comfortable as the laptop booted up. The light from the screen made the rest of the room fade out behind its brightness leaving Jonny feeling closed in. He hesitated for only a moment before clicking through a series of folders before coming to the file he was looking for. He typed in the password when prompted and the video filled the screen. Chancy seemed surprised when he found out Tazer hadn't seen the whole video. There must be something he was missing. Something he hadn't seen before. He drug the mouse a little over half way through the film, he had made it at least that far before, and pressed play. Heat, despite his mixed feelings, rushed through him making his dick ache. He pushed the thought away,  he wasn't watching it to get off. He was watching it to try and find out if this video was meant for more than just taunting him. A vibrator was being gently coaxed from Patrick's clenching hole leaving it looking red and shiny slick. "Good job baby." Chancy purred off screen running his thumb over Patrick's hole seemingly checking for injury before pushing his thumb inside making the smaller man moan. "Look how easy you take it." The blondes thigh muscles were twitching and there was a layer of sweat covering his body already. According to the timer on the video they had already been going at it for over half an hour. Chancy used his free hand to pull at the ropes making them dig into flesh before letting up and tugging on them correctly to make them fall away. He smoothed his hand over the divots left behind before tugging on Patrick's hips making him lift his ass up and present it better to the camera. "Still ok?" Chancy asked softly and Patrick made an agreeing noise. "Words Patty. Come on."   
Patrick made a disgruntled sound pushing his face into the mattress as Chancy soothed his hands up and down Patrick's arms untying rope as he went. "Patrick." The name came out sounding demanding where before it was soft and Jonny's dick jumped at that. Well that was interesting and should probably be explored at a later date but Patrick was shooting a side eyed glare at the camera and that also made Jonny's gut tighten with want. "I need you to talk to us Patty or you dont get to finish baby come on." The camera angle changed as it was set on a near by surface. It was a great shot of Patrick's hard dick hanging between his legs while Chancy pulled at it making Patrick moan. "Are we still ok Patty?"  
The  answering 'yes' was hissed out as Patrick's glare fell away and was replaced with pleasure instead. "Good job baby. Now we are almost done I promise. All you have to do is look at that camera while I fuck your sweet little asshole and think about who your hole belongs to and then you can cum."   
The answering whine to that as  Chancy sunk his dick deep inside was ball tightening. Chancy fucked into Patrick with a ruthless precision making him squeeze his eyes shut and hickup moans. "Keep those baby blues open." Chancy snapped sounding breathless for the first time. Patrick's eyes snapped back open looking hazy but locked into the camera. It was like he was staring right at Jonny and the eerie feeling tingled across his skin. "Look at you fucking taking it Patty. Your asshole just sucks my cock in fuck. You were made for this." Chancy purred gripping the wingers hips tighter and jerking him back onto his dick. "You were made to take cock in all your holes weren't you.  God damn filthy." Normally dirty talk in porn annoyed Jonny but up to this point in the video Chancys talking had been a heady mix of encouraging, soothing and demanding. The rough edge it was taking on now just seemed to add to Jonny's ongoing arousal. "Tell me who these holes are for." Chancy demanded. Patrick made a wounded sound and Chancy reared back and slapped his ass so hard Jonny and Patrick both made grunts on pain. Chancys purr lowered into a growl as he grabbed Patrick's dick in a punishing grip to jerk him in time with his thrusts. "Answer me Patrick Kane. Who do you belong to?"  
Patrick let out a cry, body trying to curl in on itself as he fought back orgasm.  
"Jonny!"  
The y came out in a drawn out whine with a gasped 'ah' attached to it as Patrick came all over himself.   
Jonny wasn't sure when he had started touching himself but the jizz cooling all over his hand, belly and keyboard of his laptop was a sudden realization of what just happened.   
"Holy fuck." Patrick panted on the screen looking at the camera like he wasn't sure what happened himself, blinking wide baby blues at it in confusion. Jonny echoed his sentiment.  
Chancy was laughing at him on sceen before pulling out,  obviously spent before easing Patrick on to his back, out of the wet spot. The video was mostly quiet now filled with Chancy cleaning things up; Patrick included.   
The ropes were wrapped up and put away, sheets pulled off the bed, Patrick's body given a wash down with a wet cloth before being tucked in. "You did so good Patty." Chancy said softly, bearly audible through the headphones, as he brushed his fingers through the blondes hair. "You did so good."  
"I said-" Patrick started looking at a lose for words.   
"You did just what I said baby. You were perfect. He will love it."  
Patrick blinked at Chancy looking more worn out by the minute. "Love it." He repeated so quietly Jonny almost had to read his lips to understand it.   
"Im going to shut off the camera ok. Then I'm gonna be right back." Chancy whispered waiting for Patrick to hmm in agreement before standing up and walking up to the camera. The screen shook for a second before Chancy's face filled the screen giving Jonny a judgmental look before it went blank and the video ended. Jonny didn't move for a moment reviewing everything he just saw and came to realize. That video was definitely for him.  
"Holy fuck." He whispered to his empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick woke up feeling resentfully rested. He wanted to feel angry, or maybe worried about everything going on. Instead the only thing he felt was calm. It was like everything clicked into place. Because yeah, maybe he would get on the plane and Jonny would tell him he'd gone too far,  or that he doesn't feel the same way,  or any other horrible version of previously mentioned outcomes but the thought of rejection wasn't turning his stomach like it used to. It wasn't making it feel like his world is going to come crashing down around him in a pile of ash. It just felt..like the end. The end of cold sweats, worrying he'd looked at Jonny to long.  The end of wondering if the days he and Jonny chilled, happy and relax, were something he could have all the time. The end of fake dating and pretend girlfriends. The end of hidding what he wanted. And yeah maybe it was going to be a bad end. Maybe he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, but at least he wouldnt spend every day wondering, worrying. He could move on and start over and that in and of its self was kind of liberating.  
It could also be he was seeing the world with rose colored glasses; still coming down from his subbing high and he could totally lose his cool when he saw Jonny in person but he didn't think so.  
"You awake?" Chancy asked running a hand through his hair and scratching lightly. The brunette was sitting up already, reading glasses perched on his nose and a paperback in hand. Patrick huffed tiredly through his nose and pressed his face harder against Chancy's stomach. The other man chuckled in amusement curling his fingers in Patrick's hair and tugging a little just to remind him to use his words.  "You can stay a little longer. I checked traffic, we have at least 15 more minutes before you have to get ready."  
Patrick hmm'ed at that and then laid quietly for a while just enjoying the slow steady petting to his head.  If he let himself he could sink down like this. It was how Chancy had put him under last night after they got home from the restaurant. No sex, no pain, no teasing for hours just soft, firm strokes through his hair down his back. Chancy's soothing voice telling him how proud he was. How good he had been. The memory of those words made him shiver and Chancy glanced back down at him. "Are you going to want breakfast, dove?"  
Patrick swallowed and licked at his lips. His voice still seemed far away so he nodded. The petting started to get slower and slower until Chancy was just scratching his nails the back of Patrick's  skull. His body was feeling lighter, more awake. Chancy was incredibly good at making sure Patrick came back up without having a sub drop. It was like the reverse of sinking down where nothing else mattered he was coming back up where he knew who to talk and his limbs were his own again.  
"What if he says no." Patrick asked softly and Chancys scratching stopped all together.  
"If that man is dumb enough to say no then you will accept it and hold on to the fact the your Jonny is still your best friend and good man. Even if that means he can't be your man."  
"And if he says yes?" He whispered after a hesitation, curling himself a little tighter around Chancy; feeling for the first time that morning vulnerable.  
"If he says yes then you will have everything you have been waiting on, quequito."  
"But...I won't have you any more."  
Everything seemed to go still before Chancy placed his lips against Patrick's temple. "My sweet boy. You knew this was only temporary." Patrick felt something painful twist in his chest and he swallowed back a protest that it didn't have to be. "Patrick...You will always be my dearest friend. When Jonathan Toews finally gets his act together and you two become the cutest couple I know you and I are all going to be what we have always been. The only difference is when I wink saucily at you from now on your boyfriend will glare at me menacingly." Patrick snorted at that pushing his face into Chancys ribs letting his shoulders shake with mirth. He was right it was the end of two relationships that had been constants up to this point in his life. But change wasn't always a bad thing. Patrick sat up and looked Chancy over before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  He cupped Chancys jaw and Chancy held the back of his head.  
The kiss was sweet and simple with a deeper edge to it as Patrick licked into the others mouth and their tounges met for a dance before easing back again into nearly chaste pecks, lips meeting again and again in a futile effort to make it last. They pulled back resting their foreheads together and just breathed the same air for a moment. Patrick wanted to say thank you. He wanted to say I love you, or I needed you back then more then I could ever repay. He wanted to tell him that he liked who he was today because Chancy had helped him know he was worth liking. He was worth more than second hand looks and long term pinning. He didnt say any of that though.  He placed one last kiss against Chancy's lips and pulled back climbing out of bed to get ready. Chancy wouldnt like words any way. He preferred action and if there was one thing Patrick was good at it was action.  
"Come on lazy you driving me to the airport or am I taking an Uber?" He asked going to brush his teeth.   
"Like I would let you into a cab unsupervised." Chancy shot back making him wince and pull a face at himself in the mirror. Suble reminder not to fuck things up today, message received.  
"I'm making breakfast. Meet me in the kitchen when your ready to go. "  
It didnt take long for Patrick to go through his morning routine, deviating only to put on some of Chancy's Armani cologne. Chancy raised an eye brow in question at him when he walked close enough to catch a scent but otherwise said nothing, pushing a plate of three frog in the holes at him and a cup of juice.  
The ride to the airport found Patrick dozing against the window before they pulled up behind the Blackhawks bus at the airport entrance. Patrick could see everyone filing off and heading for the departure line. Jonny was looking at his watch in disapproval, scanning all around before Duncs hooked him in a head lock and tugged him towards the door.  
"Alright I have to go. I will send you tickets for my game next time I'm in town ok."  
"That would be nice." Chancy replied casually before glancing away. "I may or may not have tickets to a game in Chicago in a few weeks though. If you're not too busy when I'm there maybe me and you could do dinner?  And you can introduce me to your Jonathan Toews properly."  
Patrick blushed at that but smiled widely. "Yeah I think I can do that. I'll see you later Chancy."  
"See you later Patty...Hey...you know if you need me. I'm always going to be here for you right. That doesn't change. Not ever, you understand?"  
"I know...The same applies to you, you know."  
"Alright we have been mushy enough get out of my car."  
Patrick smiled and slipped out of the car and in with the rest of the hawks letting Sharpy tug him into line. They passed a few looks back and forth before Patrick rolled his eyes and grinned which seemed to be a good response because Sharpy let it go as they got ready to board their flight.  
Tazer was watching him as he got on with narrowed eyes and Patrick inclined his head as if to ask if they had a problem.  
"What are you wearing?" He asked as Patrick started to walk past him.  
"Jeans and a t-shirt." Patrick replied giving the other man a sassy eyebrow raise that only served to rattle his cage.  
"You don't..." Jonny visable bit back his words looking around before restarting. "That's not your cologne."  
" Possession is nine tenths of the law." He replied casually dropping into an open seat. "It's mine now."  
Jonny's eyes went dark and heat flooded through Patrick's stomach as those dark eyes scanned him over. "Funny you should say so..." he said before his voice dropped a little lower. "I learned a lot about possession last night. I'm interested in learning a little more actually."  
Patrick's mouth went dry and his heart pounded. Holy shit, he couldn't have heard that right. This was turning into some weirdly intense gay chicken. "About possession or being possessed?" Patrick asked voice strangely soft. "Because I have been told I'm pretty good at both."  
The look on Jonny's face was worth the verbal admission they had both been avoiding.  
Yes it was Patrick in that video, no it wasn't some one time mistake.  
Jonny looked so shaken Patrick wondered if he had even taken the time to consider that Patrick might be into more than just subbing. He wondered if Jonny knew what a switch was.  
"Kaner..." Jonny whispered sounding breathless. The look on his face was slowly siding from shocked to gutted like he didn't know what to do with that information and Patrick felt himself start to get on edge again. Leave it to Jonny to think people fit in perfect little boxes when it came to sexuality.  
"Everything alright back there?" Shawzy called and Patrick looked up to realize half the plane was looking at them and it must seem like they were fighting again with the look on both their faces.  
"We're fine. Just because mommy and daddy are fighting doesn't mean we don't still love you rookies!" Patrick hollered back making the rookies burst out with protests about not being rookies and Crow asked who was their mother in this. The plane settled back into a dull roar and Patrick grinned standing to go find a seat with someone else. Jonny looked like he needed space to think.  
A week passed. Quietly and filed with side glances and rough gamed on both their parts. Patrick wanted to demand an answer. Things had looked promising on the plane but maybe finding out Patrick was totally willing to dom the fuck out of him pushed Jonny away.  
He caught Jonny watching him with consideration now and again and when he got caught staring he didnt even look away. His eye would narrow a little more and he would tilt his head maybe even raise an eyebrow as if to ask if Patrick was going to call him on it. He wanted to. He wanted to ask him what the hell was doing. Either be my friend, cut me off, or fuck me already but he had already paid his dues in this middle ground of just watching, the only difference was Jonny was watching him back and it was driving him mad.  
Patrick was pulling off his skates after practice, trying to decide the best way to ask Jonny on a date. He was done waiting.  He would have his answer today and be done with it.   
Someone dropped down on the bench on either side of him making him startle. "You know glaring at your laces won't make them unknot any faster." Seabs said casually.  
"Shut up." Patrick replied glancing between Brent and Duncs trying to figure out what they needed.  It wasn't that he didn't talk with them or hang out but this had a strange intervention feel to it as he looked around and found the rookies bothering Jonny across the room. "Do we have a problem?" He asked pulling off one skate and then the next placing his feet solidly on the ground.  
"You should come to lunch with us." Duncs replied hooking and arm over his shoulder.  
"Is that really a you should come have lunch with us or is it a you're coming to have lunch with us?"  
"Either one that will get you to lunch with us." Seabs replied giving him a big smile a pat on the back. "Come on Kaner we need to talk."  
Patrick frowned at that and shot one last look at Jonny who seemed to be in deep conversation with Sadder and Shawzy. "Alright...let me get ready."  
He tried not to rush, but it was hard to keep an even pace when his hands kept trying to shake. He finished giving his locker a look keeping himself from reaching out and smoothing anything unnecessarily before turning and following the two D-men out towards their cars.  
There wasn't much talking on the ride and the odd silence did nothing to slow Patrick's pounding heart. What if this was it?  What if Jonny was so disgusted he sent Seabs and Duncs to tell him to stay away. Seabs was frowning at him from across the table as they sat down. "You look sick Peeks. You alright?"  
"I'm fine. You want to get to the point of why we are here?" He snapped a little crabby with not knowing what was going on.  Seabs and Duncs were his bros, but when it came down to it Jonny lived with Seabs back in the day.  Brent would always be more Jonny's person than Patrick's and everyone knew it was a two for once deal with Brent and Duncan.  
There were some silent looks exchanged between the two. If they weren't married to other people Patrick would think they were perfect for each other. "We're conserned." Duncs started looking back at Patrick with a serious look. "You and Jonny have been...off since the start of the season."  
Patrick tapped his finger against the table regarding the two across from him. "Soo...you two planned an intervention?" He asked skeptically. "Isnt Sharpy the one who normally is volunteered to talk me down when the team thinks I'm doing something stupid?" He asked as he calmed down some. Jonny wasn't saying no yet. His teammates were just nosey.  
"We don't think you're doing anything stupid." Duncs said sounding scandalized as Seabs talked over him. "The team decided you both need an intervention and Duncs and I offered to talk with you because Jonny already blew us off and you're refusing to talk to Sharpy about what's happening...We're worried."  
No one said anything for a moment and Patrick sighed leaning back in his chair thinking. "We don't mean to make people worry. We're just... working through some things and is taking a little long to figure out is all."  
"Are you fighting about something?" Brent asked leaning forward to let Duncs slide past him as their orders were called.  
"Umm... not really it's just...look I don't know how much to tell you because some of its Tazers business you know. I don't want to like embarrass him."  
"Just tell us your part then." Duncs offered passing over bottles of water and giant subs.  
"Jonny always needs embarrassing." Seabs offered. "Its good for him. "  
Patrick shoved his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to talk for a moment and he thought it over. He could tell them. Part of it anyway. He was ready for that. He was pretty well locked in with the hawks and he was tired of hidding anyway. He had to start somewhere. He finished chewing slowly before he swallowed gave a quick glance around to make sure there was no one too close when he looked up at them both and said.  "I'm gay."  
Brent was choking on his food and Duncs suddenly looked thunderous. The look made the light wait 'finally' feeling that was fluttering in Patrick's chest shift to 'oh shit'. Maybe it wouldn't be well received after all.  
"Jonny hasn't talked to you...for nearly a month...because he found out you're gay?" Duncan asked leaning forward looking for clarification.  
"Oh!" Patrick said startled not realizing how his confession must have sounded. "Oh no it's...a little more complicated than that."  
"Uncomplicate it!" Duncs demanded and Seabs touched his shoulder making him ease back. "What he is trying to say is if Jonny had been giving you a hard time about it..."  
"No no! Guys thank you, but no. Jonny hasn't...I mean he's..." Kaner felt his face go red for the first time during the whole conversation. "He found out I have a thing for him."  
They went quiet across from him and looks where passed around again making Patrick feel out of the loop. "And he told you he doesn't feel the same?" Brent asked carefully.  
"Not exactly...he hasn't really told me anything why?" The D men share another look and Patrick's phone starts ringing. He ignored the call without looking. This was important. "Why?" He asked again feeling like he was missing something important.  
Seabs phone went off next and he grinned before answering it. "Ello?...having lunch why?...at Vinnies..." he stayed quite a little while longer making hmming noises and then looked up towards the door hanging up his phone.  "You're fast."  
"I figured out what was happening when Crow asked me to help him with his faceoff. And you always take people to Vinnies when you want to talk." Jonny replied shoving his phone in his pocket and walking towards them with furious purpose.  
Duncs laughed into his sandwich at the Ceow comment and Jonny shot him a dirty look. "Leave Patrick alone."  
"I think the problem is he has been left alone enough don't you?" Duncs replied looking snarky. Patrick would appreciate it if he wasn't so embarrassed. "Guys-" he protested weakly.  
"You had no right to make him come out here with you." Jonny hissed stepping in closer to keep any eavesdropping from happening.  
"Make him!?" Seabs asked startled and Patrick stood up so he could face Jonny head on.  
"Tazer no one made me do-" he paused when their eyes met and then he understood. He thought because Patrick submitted during sex he submitted now. That he wouldn't stand up for himself.  The laugh that bubbled out of him bordered on hysterical. "You are an idiot!" He chuckled. "Jesus Christ Jonny...Communication. We have a serious lack of communication." He laughed outloud shaking his head before he grinned looking Jonny over.  He was scowling but with a confused edge like he didn't know who he wanted to scowl at. His face was red and the blackhawks training shirt he was wearing under his light coat hugged his chest beautifully. He was in jeans and sneakers and Patrick didn't want him any other way. "Come have dinner with me tonight. My place. I will cook."  
Shock flitered across Jonny's face and he glaced at Duncs and Seabs before asking.  "Like a...a-"  
"Yes." Patrick cut in feeling steady for the first time in a while. "Exactly like that." Their eyes met again and Patrick grinned and felt his chest flutter in excitement when Jonny gave him a small nervous grin back.  
"Okay." He almost whispered and Patricks grin turned into a full blown smile.  
"Okay." He replied back. "Be there at 7. Bring a bottle of white wine please."  
"Okay." Jonny replied again looking happy but dazed.  
"Okay." He repeated. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments just shyly grinning at each other before Jonny startled and flushed dark red. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch.  I'm gonna...go." he said pointing behind him looking over their group one last time before fleeing. Patrick snorted a laugh sinking back down to his seat feeling flushed and excited and so nervous he could die. He looked up from his food and Duncs had his arm extended for a high five and Seabs was giving him a double thumbs up. He sorted a laugh and finished the high five.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonny had plans alright. Plans involving nice suits and flowers and dinner. Plans that involved well thought out conversations about relationships and future goals and sex. Jonny bought flowers and wine and wore his best suit. He figured they would have a slightly awkward dinner with side glances and shy smiles. After that they would maybe retreat to the living room to talk about limits and safe words and experimentation. Jonny had made a list. Things he liked, things he didn't, things he wanted to try. He then quickly deleted it because having that in writing, even just on his phone gave him anxiety, so he just memorized it instead. The point was Jonny had expectations on how the night was going to play out and how he was going to press the gentlest of kisses against Patrick's lips when he walked him to the door to say goodnight.  
Apparently he hadn't accounted for big blue eyes and Kaners soul consuming kiss hello.  
Honestly, what was he to do when Patrick smiled at him so big and pulled him forward by his tie ever so smoothly?  
They kissed in entrance way, Jonny's back pressed to the door and Patrick's chest against his, the wingers hand still tangled in Jonny's tie keeping him right where Kaner wanted.  
 It started off timid, for all the bravado it had taken for Patrick to pull him in he was shy in pushing any further. An easy press of lips meeting once then twice before Patrick's tounge lapped out tentatively. Asking for permission just as easily as he would have pulled back. Jonny answered in kind and the kiss gained an edge. Something deeper,  heavier, headier. The fluttering nerves Jonny had been feeling since he burst in on Patrick's lunch and the other man had invited him to dinner were being burned away by the coiling of want low in his belly.  
Patrick kissed him until their jaws ached and they parted panting like they'd done suicides. They stood still blinking at each other, Patrick's eyes sliding down to Jonny's lips again as their breathing slowed.  
Jonny jammed the flowers at him in panic.  
"They're amaryllis's." Jonathan said quickly. "The florist said something about them being from the belladonna family that makes them smell sweet." Patrick looked up at him with big blue eyes but didn't say anything, face unreadable as he took the flowers. "I just thought..." he pressed on feeling flustered. "You deserved something more original than roses since...up to this point you've kinda done all the work. I wanted you to know that you deserve special things.  Nice things.  Nice special things!" Jonny finished feeling his face flaming red as he rushed through his explanation feeling like an idiot. He was panting again like he had just pulled away from their kiss again and Patrick was blushing now too, though hidding half his face in his flowers.  
"I'm fucking this all up. Shit, do you want me to just go cause-"  
"I dont have a vase." Patrick cut in holding his flowers close looking shy. "I'll see what I have in the kitchen." Patrick's eye darted to Jonny's kiss swollen lips once more before he fled from the front hall deeper into his condo. Jonny stayed by the door a little longer. His heart was pounding in his chest and his back was still to the door he took a moment to wonder how he got here. The memory of Kaners lips on his made them tingle.  
"Patrick." He called pushing away from the door determined to get this date back on track. He marched his way into the kitchen and Patrick was running a gentle finger up the side of the stem and along the underside of the petals, unaware he was being watched. He didnt mean to but the motion made him wonder what it would feel like to have Patrick run his fingers along the underside of Jonny's cock. Would he go that slow? That careful? Would he drag his nail teasingly along his foreskin before sliding it dangerously to the slit in his tip. A shocking wave of want slammed into him and he willed himself to calm the fuck down.  
"Is that the beer pitcher from our first cup win?" Jonny asked,  sounding more scandalized then he actually felt as he tried to will his chub away.  
Patrick looked at the pitcher in question and grinned at Jonny like a dork. "Yeah!" He confirmed nodding and looking back at the makeshift vase with the fadded blue moon symbol on the front. The arrangement lulled to the side, not designed to fill beer decanters and definitely not looking as perfect as they could but Patrick was giving them a sort of half grin like he found them immeasurably endearing. "Its two awesome moments in my life come together. It's perfect."  
The shy smile the blonde gives him made Jonny want to curl him up in blankets and never let anything bad happen to him again. Oh dear god he was going soft for Patrick Kane. Tj was never going to let him live this down.  
Jonny wasnt sure when he had moved closer but Patrick was leaning his head back a little to look at him. "You know..."Patrick started pausing to lick his lips. "Moscato is a desert wine Jonathan. It's not really meant to be served with dinner."  
"I know." Jonny agreed nodding eyes following the movement of Patrick chewing at his bottom lip. "We have a lot to talk about over dinner though. I planned on the conversation going well so..." Jonny ran his thumb under Patrick's lip putting just enough pressure to make the other man release it. The lip was shiny with salava and plump from the biting it had been put through. Patrick's breath caught when Jonny slowly traced over it. "The wine was for after-" He said softly at almost a whisper. The air started to feel charged again like the loudest sound would shatter everything building between them. Jonny let his finger slid once more along Patrick's lip, gut tightening as Patrick's mouth dropped open just slightly like he was willing to let Jonny slid his thumb inside if he wanted. "To celebrate." He finished looking up at Patrick's eyes.  
Blue eyes were half lidded like Patrick was hazy with lust. Everything seemed frozen for a moment and then they were kissing again. Patrick's hands slidding under Jonny's jacket pushing it off his shoulders. It fell to a heap on the floor and Jonny would have protested if he wasn't so busy feeling the way Patrick's muscles bunched and released along his back. Jonny stumbled a few steps forward trying to keep his mouth pressed to Patrick's as the smaller man shifted away slidding Jonny's belt loose as he went. Patrick ran the leather through his hands looking at Jonny teasingly. He knew from the video that Patrick was open to having his ass stripped red from a belt, Jonny's heart pounded in his throat at the possibility that that was what he was going to ask for.  
The belt fell to the floor though and Patrick pulled Jonny forward with a finger through his belt loop. Patrick pressed him to the wall and kissed his again.  Fiercer then before, not just kissing but taking and Jonny was happy to give it to him. Patrick didn't kiss him long though before he was trailing down the side of Jonny's neck nipping and licking and sucking. Jonny tipped his head to the side to give him more room welcoming the heat that pooled low in his belly this time. Jonny let out a suprised moan when Patrick latched onto his nipple. His teeth were a sharp sting followed up by his tounge lapping apologies.  
"Asshole!" Jonny snapped hand fisted in Patrick's hair making him huff out a laugh. Jonny looked down at Patrick intent to glare at him but the blond was grinning up at him as he finished unbuttoning Jonny's shirt.  
Patrick's calloused hands ran over Jonny's abs making them ripple with sparks of pleasure. Patrick ran his hands slowly up Jonny's chest letting his callouses rub at his skin before slipping over his shoulders forcing his shirt mostly free. The dress shirt hung on Jonny's wrist where he still held Patrick by the hair their eyes met again; Patrick's just as taunting as before, like Jonny wasn't keeping up. Frowning Jonny tightened his hold slightly and watched Patrick's eyes roll back as he let out a small gasp.  
Powerful.  
He felt so powerful. Carefully he pulled Patrick forward to his other nipple. "Be nice."  
Patrick didn't need any more coaxing then that and latched on licking and suckling like he was greedy for it. Jonny moaned outright this time letting his head fall back and his hand slip away from Patrick's head, his shirt stripped the rest of the way off. Patrick let his teeth drag dangerously once more before pulling back entirely.  
Jonny reached for him and Patrick batted his hands away with a laugh. "Take your shirt off." He said.  
Patrick started to pull his polo up showing off his stomach before stopping and grinning widely again. "Make me."  
The words made the heat that was simmering in in his belly spiral up into flames. The power he was feeling before came roaring back. He pushed away from the wall and stalked forward. Patrick backed up, smile never faltering. Jonny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and reeled him in hard, kissing him fiercely. The material of the polo felt rough in his hand, he wanted to rip it off. Tear it away so he wouldn't have to stop plungering Patrick's mouth. That wasn't possible though so he pulled back and jerked the shirt over Patrick's head while he was still realing from the kiss. "Anything else you want me to make you do?" Jonny asked towering over the winger with purpose as he whispered in his ear. Patrick shivered letting out a whine like Jon had grabbed him by the dick. "For fucks sake." He muttered pushing his head into Jonny shoulder. "You're perfect."  
He wanted to protest that it was Kaner himself who Jonny admired but his words caught in his throat as Patrick stepped away again and out of his pants.  
The fabric made a swooshing sound as it was dropped to the floor. The slacks left a dark puddle at Kaners feet but it held no intrest for Jonny in comparison to the whole expansion of Patrick's skin before him. The winger laid back on the bed and peered up at Jonny through his eyelashes, body stretched to show off. He was Summer thick. Still too soon in the season to have burned much of it off. His cock lay proud and hard against his belly. He was cut and Jonny had a strange desire to put just the head of his flushed red dick between his lips so Kaner would know what Jonny's own dick felt like; covered and protected by his foreskin and so damn sensitive. He wondered if Patrick would let him tease him so? How long would he sit still and quiet while Jonny caressed his tounge and lips just over the others tip. How long would it be before Patrick broke and tried to fuck up into Jonny's mouth.  
"Hey. Come on." Patrick whispered fisting himself slowly, bring Jonny back to the pressent. "Or do you want me to just do it myself?" Patrick's paced quickened  as he lifted one leg higher and two lubbed fingers touched at his hole.  
"Jesus Christ." Jonny hissed through his teeth ripping his pants and underwear off  in one go before climbing over the other male. He hovered for just a moment taking the blonde in before pulling Patricks left hand away from his dick and slidding his hips down to brush them against each other. They both moaned and the sound of it just set Jonny more on fire. If he didnt cum soon he was going to die from the heat inside himself.  
They writhed against each other with purpose the dry rub of it almost too much but not enough to make him pull away.  He wanted to see his cum painted across Patrick's skin. Jonny pushed harder chasing his orgasm when a slick covered hand gripped him. He let out a high pitched whine and a shiver dropping his head to Patrick's shoulder. Fuck he was so close. Next thing he knew he'd been flipped to his back and Patrick was grinning down at him. Their eyes met and Kaners smile grew before he was slowly sinking down onto Jonny's cock.  
"Oh! Oh Fuck!" Jonny hissed thigh muscles tightening from the strain not too fuck up into that tight heat surrounding him. Jonny couldn't even hope to open his eyes as Patrick started a slow rolling of his hips once he was fully seated. Sounds leaked out of him without consent and if he could think about anything other then that sweet slow grind he would be embarrassed. As it was he felt like he was going to fly apart.  
His nerve endings kept firing like thousands of tiny shocks through his body making him feel twitchy with the need to reach up and grab Patrick hips. To take what he needed from the teasing man. "Shhhhit!"  
A hand pressed down on his chest right were his heart felt like it was going to beat through. "Shhh. Shhh you're doing so good." Patrick cooed at him voice hitching with every brush against his prostate. Jonny wanted to tell him to fuck off. He knew he was good thanks but when he opened his eyes he was distracted by the way Patrick's throat looked with his head tipped back as it was.  There was a light sheen of sweat along his chest and neck. His blue eyes were half hidden behind fluttering eyelashes. Plump lips went from being bitten to dropped open in nearly soundless gasps as Patrick twisted his hips just the way he wanted. Jonny was balls deep in an ass he would have sworn he didn't even stand a chance with a few months ago and wanted to cry.  
He had never been more aware of his body. The sweat building behind his knee caps, the way his stomach clenched on every upward pull and downward glide Patrick made. His heart was pounding like he was in overtime under Patrick's palm, his hands gripped the sheets around him so tightly he was afraid they would never smooth out properly again.  
He also had never felt so excluded from bringing someone else pleasure during sex in his life.  
Patrick looked near euphoric. His head lulled back on his neck like a puppet with its strings cut and he was letting out the sweetest little sounds. Soft gasps, barely even audible but they punched the air right out of Jonny's lungs and made his dick so hard it almost hurt. Patrick's free hand was wrapped casually around his own dick, twisting on the up tug in a manner that had his hole clenching in little flutters around Jonny's own cock.  
"Fuck." Jonny cursed. He didn't just want any more. He had slipped past want straight past crave into need. He had to push in harded or the teasing was going to kill him. He wanted to see if he fucked in deep enough of Patrick's heart beat would flutter against his tip and if that didn't work he wanted to know what if he was any closer to reaching it down Patricks throat.  
Jonny let out a groan that was half bliss and half anger. When he opened his eyes Patrick was grinning down at him with half lidded eyes. "Had enough?" He asked bearing down on Jonny's cocks fat flaired head he was keeping just at his entrance. It was almost too much. The pressure had tears springing to his eyes and he couldn't hold back a whine or stop his hands from shooting out to grip Pats hips and jerking him down so he was fully seated on Jonny's lap.   
Patrick let out a grunt his thighs clenching to help brace himself. "Finally getting into the game Jon?" He teased sounding breathless as Jonny started fucking the winger at his own pace. "I'm already in the third, my timers almost up and you're just getting on the ice baby."  
Jonny slapped Patrick's hand away from his own dick and jerked him forward so he get more leverage to fuck into him. The blonde braced himself with his hands next to Jonny's head and their chests pressed together, pants gaining more length pushing them into undeniable moaning territory.  
"You will be in the first period if that's where I fucking tell you to be Pat. This is my game. I'm the captain. I tell you when your clock runs down." He whispered it right into Patrick's ear. Patrick outright whined at that and shivered in the best way.    
"Push your knees up, come on." Jonny urged gaining a little extra room to thrust.  
He was close, so fucking close, Patrick was wailing, dick leaking precum against his stomach and thighs shaking. He was cursing and trying to grind down to meet Jonny thrust for thrust. Patrick let out one more particularly heart felt "ah fuck Jonny." And Tazer was done. He pressed his lips to Patrick's neck and let go.  
His orgasm was blinding, every part of himself he had been so aware of before tightened up in pure uncomplicated bliss. He came down slowly. Fucking his dick up into Patrick's hole enjoying the slick feeling of his own mess as he softened. One day he would like to keep Patrick hard and begging until he was ready to go again and fuck him again using only the mess he left behind the first time to lub the way.  
Not today. He thought pulling out. He rolled them over and slipped out as he backed away.  
Patrick's eyes shot open in shock and he looked wounded. "Jonny?" He questioned softly looking confused.  
"Im not going anywhere relax." He replied rubbing his hands down Patrick sides to steady him. "I got you." He kissed his way down Patrick's body until he wrapped his mouth around his dick. Patrick jolted like he'd been shocked. Jonny had never felt more pleased then when he hooked Patrick's legs over his broad shoulders and pushed two fingers back inside his hole. "Look at you." Jonny said breathless pulling back to watch the slide of his fingers in and out letting his own cum dribble out. He pulled his fingers back and caught the jizz before slowly pushing it back in again. "God damn Pat you're fucking filthy." He paused to give the base of Patrick's dick a good suck before crooking his fingers just so to make the smaller male writhe. He pulled back again with a smile and a chuckle, slowly he trailed one of his hands next to Patrick's dick before pressing under it. His palm was against the vulnerable soft part of his stomach and Patrick's dick was laid out on top like a prize. "One day I want to cum inside you so many times it will give you a belly and I'll put a plug in you." Jonny pause to lick his lips. Fucking Christ he wasn't sure where all this was coming from. But Patrick was looking at him with big eyes looking equal parts enthralled and confused. Well no going back now. He thought.  "That way...that way I could make you walk around like that. All plugged up full of my cum and I would know that the only one who had been inside you the only one keeping you filthy and your hole gaping, begging to be filled properly that day was me. That you were full of my cum and no one else's."  
"Jesus fuck Jonny!" Patrick whispered. If his eyes had been big before they were huge now. "We need to have a serious talk about jealousy issues but fuck that's hot."  
Jonny grinned pushing his fingers deep and sucking him down nearly to the root.  
After only a few more wet sucks and a flick of the tounge Patrick was done.  He came down Jonny's throat without warning pulling on Jonny's hair and trapping him with his hockey thighs. Jonny swallowed as best he could before Patrick let him up and the both flopped back against the bed boneless and panting.  
The quiet held for a while as their breathing evened out and Jonny blinked his eyes open. "What the fuck." He said aloud.  
Patrick snorted next to him and Jonny glared, slapping at his hip. "No, seriously what the fuck! How did this happen!?" Patrick was out right laughing at him now. "Im serious! I had plans! PLANS!" He practically yelled to be heard over Patrick's cackling. The winger was rolled into his side holding his stomach nearly weezing he was laughing so hard. "Fuck you Patrick! I had it perfect! How did I go from hoping I would get to kiss you goodbye at the door to...to THIS!"  
"You already fucked me Jonny, you're to old to be ready again." Patrick teased cracking himself up all over again. "Your face is priceless man fucking A."  
"This was supposed to be a date! We were supposed to had deep meaningful conversations!" Jonny whined.  
"I think you already took care of the 'deep' and 'meaningful' part of this date man." Patrick replied before Jonny rolled over and pinned Patrick to the bed in frustration.  
Patrick's face was flushed from laugher and his hair was slightly damp from sweat. His eyes were bright with his mirth and Jonny paused. He'd never wanted to kiss him more then he did in that moment.  
Jonny leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was the gentlest of kisses. The kiss he had been thinking about all day.  
"This was not a date!" Jonny said pulling away. "I'm taking you on a proper date, Kaner. Dinner, a walk, dropping you off at your door."  
Patrick was grinning at him like he thought Jonny was sweet but he was being serious so he frowned. "Im serious!"  
"When aren't you." Patrick asked setting his hands on Jonny's hips and stroking his thumbs back and forth. "What to go get that bottle of wine and have serious relationship conversations in bed?"  
Jonny couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, that sounds alright to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged


End file.
